Celos
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. Un Sasuke celoso y un teléfono robado. — Sasuke-kun, ¿estás enfadado? / — No. / —. Entonces, dame un beso. / — ¿Por qué no se lo pides a ese tal Kaito?


**Disclaimer:** Sakura H. y Sasuke U. son personajes de la serie Naruto, obra creada por Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Celos<span>_**

.

.

— Sasuke-kun.

El aludido la ignoró.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —insistió la joven, zarandeando el brazo del chico.

Sasuke gruñó. La pelirosa, hastiada del comportamiento infantil de su novio, le adelantó y se paró frente a él.

— ¿Estás enfadado?

Él puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

— No.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, desconfiando de su declaración. Mas no dispuso de tiempo para hacerle otra pregunta, pues la rodeó y siguió empujando el carrito de supermercado por el largo pasillo. La pelirosa bufó y aceleró para aguantarle el paso al chico, quien no parecía querer esperarla.

— ¿De verdad?

— Hmp.

— Sasuke... —expresó con un tono de sospecha. El moreno volvió a gruñir.

— No estoy enfadado, Sakura.

La Haruno sonrió y envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha—. Bueno, entonces, dame un beso.

Sasuke la miró, un ceño fruncido apareciendo y sus ojos negruzcos esmerándose en desviarse hacia las cajas de cereales en los estantes.

— No molestes, Sakura. —gruñó. Ella parpadeó e hizo una mueca. ¿Qué demonios le picaba?

— ¡Sasuke! —tiró del cuello del abrigo del susodicho, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros—. ¿Por qué no me das un beso?

El moreno apretó la mandíbula y estrechó los ojos. La ira llameando en sus ojos ónix.

— ¿Por qué no se lo pides a ese tal Kaito?—siseó, el veneno envolvió el nombre al final.

Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon al tiempo que observaba a un iracundo Sasuke. ¿Él estaba celoso?, sin reprimirlo, ella soltó una suave risita. Sasuke arqueó las cejas.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! sólo me pidió mi número. Él está estrenando su teléfono. —le sonreía tiernamente, divertida por presenciar tan infantil faceta en su novio.

Los ojos de Sasuke casi se convirtieron en rendijas mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su novia.

— No estabas obligada a dárselo. —masculló abruptamente.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio. Abrazó el cuerpo del Uchiha, reposando su barbilla en su pecho y mirándolo desde aquella perspectiva.

— Oh, bebé, —susurró—, él sólo tiene catorce años.

— A esa edad andan muy calientes. —manifestó. Ella sólo volvió a reír, ahogando al ruido contra el jersey negro de él.

— Bobo, no importa... yo sólo te amo a ti. —declaró, ahuecando la mejilla del azabache con una de sus manos.

Eso sirvió para que —no todo— parte del mal humor de Sasuke se esfumara. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida y atrajo el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo, envolviéndola en un apretado abrazo. Suspiró cuando ella depositó un beso en su mejilla fría. ¿Pero cómo no iba a poder sentirse inseguro?, si ella era toda una belleza, él en el fondo temía que se enamorara de otro y lo abandonara.

_Mataría para evitarlo._

Él barrió el brazo a lo largo de su espalda e introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Sakura, arrimándola a su vez contra su costado. Sus dedos se aferraron a una cajita fría rectángular en el interior y apretaron.

— Lo sé. —contestó, sus palabras ahogadas contra el cuello de la pelirosa. Se alejó un poco, ahora con una casi invisible sonrisa, y acomodó un mechón rosa detrás de su oreja. Beso su frente y la dejó ir para continuar su recorriendo por el supermercado.

— ¿Estás enfadado?

Sasuke bajó la barbilla, cerrando los ojos y sonrió torcidamente, con el teléfono de su novia en su poder.

— Hmp. No. Pero, ¿Sakura?

— ¿Sí?

— Quiero comprarte un teléfono nuevo por navidad.

* * *

><p><em>Una idea basada en mi mejor amiga. Síp. El rollo, por no decir novio de ella, estuvo un poco picado. Pero no fué por dar su número de teléfono, sino porque ella es un poco... en fin, alegre, y se fue con otro. Un escándalo en el supermercado. Si se entera de que escribí esto, <strong>me mata.<strong>_

_Yessap. Me gustó cómo quedó. Aquí vemos a un Sasuke celoso, porque le pidieron su número a Sakura. ¿No es adorable?_

_Están en el supermercado, cómo, también es navidad. Y bueeno, ya que estuve escribiendo mucho sobre la familia y poco de la pareja, regreso a las andadas con más amor._

_¡Un saludo! les invito a que dejen reviews ~_


End file.
